


[Podfic of] Family Weekend

by exmanhater



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty glances up from the kitchen - that’s a new voice - just in time to see Shitty fling himself across the room at a tall brunette girl. “Hils! Fucking shit, man, so great to see you! You didn’t say you were coming!”</p>
<p>OR: The one in which Hilary Knight is Shitty's big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Family Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294210) by [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1wAS2hJ) [8.58 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 18:44 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
